roblox_traitor_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Traitor Town Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Traitor Town Wiki! Welcome to the Roblox Traitor Town wiki! This community is currently under development. It's all about TRAITOR spies and INNOCENT spies. Who can you trust, and who is out to fill you with bullets? ''About'' Traitor town is a Roblox game developed by hoontee, inspired by the Garry's Mod game mode Trouble in Terrorist Town by Bad King Urgrain. There are two teams: innocents and traitors. The goal for the innocents, which includes the detective role, is to survive the round or eliminate all the traitors. The traitors goal is to kill every player from opposing teams. This game requires you to have a mouse, keyboard, and a stable internet connection to play. The game first starts with all players in one area. There is a 00:30 second preparation period, where the players can roam around the map, searching for ammo and hiding spots. During this time, players cannot harm each other. The players, however, can reset their characters. Players who reset their character will instantly respawn in a new area. When the so-called Prep period is over, the game begins and all effects of the game will be active. These effects include player-versus-player damage, players that die will not respawn until the next round, and traitors and detectives can buy equipment. Detectives and Traitors can buy equipment from an equipment menu accessed by hitting the (for default) "C" key. Innocent The Innocent are the majority (62.5% of the game's population by default.) Their group color is green. A traitor is shown as an innocent to everyone, except for other traitors. As an innocent player, you are the most vulnerable. Innocent players risk being killed by Traitors and being wrongly accused of being a Traitor. They also cannot buy equipment. The player can pick up weapons and use them against would-be killers, but normally, players will be killed, due to the surprise nature of the attack. Killing other innocents/detectives will result in losing karma. Detective The Detectives are the smallest group in Traitor Town (12.5% of the population or one Detective for every eight players.) They are special Innocents given equipment. Their group color is blue. Their job and the purpose of the equipment is to find out who the Traitors are. A Detective is generally a high profile target to Traitors, due to the Detective's ability to use their DNA scanners to scan bodies which yields evidence. Detectives, when searching bodies, can find extra information, like the weapon that they were killed with. The Detectives can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors. Also, all Detectives get a credit when a Traitor is confirmed to be dead. Detectives are able to buy equipment such as: * Body armor - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. * Radar '''- Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. * '''Health station - When placed, any player (including Traitors!) can use this to heal. Has a limited charge, but slowly recharges over time. Can be destroyed. A DNA sample is left when used. * Binoculars '''- Identifies bodies from a distance. Takes a few seconds of standing still to activate, rendering the Detective a sitting duck for a Traitor. * '''Defuser - Can be used to more safely defuse a Traitor's C4 than attempting to do so without one. * UMP Prototype - A special UMP that fires special rounds which, on impact, mess up the recipient's aim. * DNA Scanner - Scans DNA on a body, showing the current location of the killer. You must reach a body within a couple minutes of death, or the DNA will expire. * Visualizer '- When placed near a body, it will visualize how the player died, showing blue "Ghosts" where the killer and the victim were standing at the time of death. * '''Golden Gun '- A robux item that will one-shot any traitor it hits. If the shot hits an innocent, the detective automatically kills himself (but won't lose karma). Traitors can pick them up and one-shot anyone from opposing teams. * 'Nyan Gun '- A robux item that shoots rainbow sugar-kitties. Poor damage and accuracy, but has infinite ammo. It plays an altered version of the Nyan Cat song when held. Traitor The Traitors are the medium sized group in Traitor Town (25% of the population or one Traitor for every four players.) Their group color is red, but this is not displayed to anyone other than Traitors, or when a Traitor has been confirmed to be dead. Their job is to kill all of the Innocent players. Traitors have the toughest job because of how the Innocent normally group together. This disadvantage, however, can be their greatest strength, as when two or more Traitors team up, they can take down the entire group. Of course, other players will grow suspicious when players start disappearing. Be prepared to get scanned, killed, or have to do some killing. Traitors, like Detectives, can buy equipment, mostly weapons. Like Detectives, Traitors can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and Traitors, and will be rewarded with a credit when a Detective is confirmed to be dead. Traitors can buy the following equipment:' * '''Body Armor' - Passively gives a 60% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. * Disguiser '''- Once purchased, the player may open the shop menu with C and click the Disguiser tab at the top. Then he may click the check box - this will disguise him. A disguised player has no name. This makes them an obvious Traitor, but since nobody can see their name, if the Traitor retreats, they can blend back in and nobody will know who was shooting. You can also bind a key to easily toggle the disguise. * '''Radar - Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. * Silenced Pistol '''- A silenced pistol allowing for medium range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does low damage and has mediocre accuracy. * '''Knife - Can be used to silently stab an unsuspecting victim, and can be thrown with right click. It will tell you when you can get an instant kill when holding it near a player. Like the silenced pistol, victims do not scream when killed. * C4 - A destructive timed bomb. The Bomb can be programmed to explode after any time between 45 seconds and 10 minutes. When it expires, it causes multiple deadly explosions that will kill anyone within a fairly long radius. Has a distinctive beep to alert the Innocents. Any Innocent can try to defuse it by cutting 1 of 6 wires at random, but the longer the timer is set for, the more likely they will cut a bad wire and cause it to explode instantly. Detectives can use Defusal Kits to more safely defuse C4. * Flare Gun - Shoots a flare to burn a dead body; can be used as a weapon, dealing about 50 damage over a short period of time. You only have four bullets in this gun so use wisely. * Newton Launcher '''- When fired at a physics prop or player, it will push that prop or player. Can be used to push people standing on a ledge over. Works at a long distance, but has a long recharge. Uses a physgun model, so if you hold it out you will be an obvious traitor. * '''Poltergeist - A special weapon that can be fired at any physics prop, attaching a thumper. The thumper will begin to thrust in short bursts, throwing the prop around violently and potentially killing anyone in its way. As the thruster expires, the bursts will get faster until the thruster explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. The Poltergeist has a long recharge and has no effect when fired on players. * Decoy - Can be placed in a random location, causing the location revealed by a DNA test to be incorrect. * Radio - Can be activated by opening the shop with C and clicking the Radio tab. From there, you can play a number of sounds from the radio, from gunfire to death screams to C4 beeping, which may lure players to or scare them away from the radio. * Melon Launcher - Launches high velocity melons at players which deals splash damage. Works like a rocket launcher. Be careful, as the splash can hit and damage you. Costs _____ robux. * Jihad Bomb - Triggers a small but powerful explosion which kills anyone around with the cost of your own life. It is basically a suicide bomb. Left click to detonate, right click to attract attention ("Hey, over here!). Costs _____ robux. * Headtaker - A giant axe that deals massive amounts of close-range damage. It makes a loud "shiiiing" sound when equipped. Costs ____ robux. phantom only has a small chance of one person becoming phantom and how it works is when you are killed by someone you will come as an innocent when the person that killed you dies. phantom cant buy any special equipment like traitor or detective Trivia * Having karma under 250 will lead you to have a 3 hour ban. * By getting 1000 points or buying any gamepass (except sound player) you will get access to 16 player mode and in some special moments to the Test servers. * You can join friends or specific servers in the main lobby. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse